disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Debbie Berwick
Deborah Hortence "Debbie" Berwick is a character in Phil of the Future. She was written out of the show before the first season ended. Debbie is portrayed by Kay Panabaker. Background She is the complete opposite of Pim and has a very happy attitude towards life. She hardly ever gets mad and is very nice. Debbie considers Pim to be her best friend. Because of this Pim, likes to take advantage of Debbie's good-natured personality. She doesn't like raisins, chihuahuas or naughty nibblers. She lives with her grandma and her curfew is 6:00 pm. Debbie also teaches a yoga class. Her other friends are Neckbrace Lana and Silent Judy. Debbie used to date Bradley until Pim broke them up by changing Debbie's personality but Debbie went back to normal. Debbie enjoys singing and is in the school band. It was revealed that she can hold a note for a very long time. In the episode Halloween, it was revealed that she is one of the Sugar and Spice 800 cyborgs from the future. They were supposed to be "super sweet and giving and make the world a better place," but something had malfunctioned. Over time, they would become crazier and crazier, until their sweetness turned into evil. Apparently, the cyborgs had a problem of overheating, due to their evilness. They were all then sent to the 21st century. At the episode's conclusion, Phil melted her into black goo. It was also revealed that the two things that got her mad were "naughty nibblers" and chihuahuas. Trivia *In Halloween, it is revealed that she is a cyborg. Episode Appearances Season One *You Say Toe-Mato *Unification Day *Meet the Curtis *Tanner *Pheromonally Yours *Future Tutor *Your Cheatin' Heart *Doggie Day-Care *We'll Fix It in Editing *Halloween *Neander-Phil *Corner Pocket *Team Diffy Gallery You Say Toe-Mato (1).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (2).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (3).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (4).jpg Future Tutor (20).jpg Future Tutor (21).jpg Future Tutor (28).jpg Future Tutor (30).jpg Future Tutor (33).jpg Meet the Curtis (4).jpg Meet the Curtis (6).jpg Meet the Curtis (7).jpg Meet the Curtis (8).jpg Meet the Curtis (9).jpg Meet the Curtis (11).jpg Pheremonally Yours (10).jpg Pheremonally Yours (11).jpg Pheremonally Yours (12).jpg Pheremonally Yours (14).jpg Kay Panabaker as Debbie.jpg Pheremonally Yours (23).jpg Pheremonally Yours (24).jpg Future Tutor (34).jpg Corner Pocket (34).jpg Corner Pocket (36).jpg Corner Pocket (37).jpg Corner Pocket (39).jpg Corner Pocket (40).jpg Corner Pocket (41).jpg Corner Pocket (44).jpg Corner Pocket (43).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (5).jpg You Say Toe-Mato (6).jpg Corner Pocket (45).jpg Your Cheatin' Heart (3).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (1).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (3).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (5).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (8).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (9).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (10).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (11).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (13).jpg Doggiedaycare.jpg References Category:Phil of the Future characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolteachers Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Students